1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source connection technique of an LED lamp, and more particularly to an electrical connecting terminal used to connect a driving board with a lamp holder of an LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the existing technology, the driving board and the positive and negative electrodes of the lamp holder of an LED lamp are connected by using a guide wire. One end of the guide wire is welded to the driving board, and the other end of the guide wire is welded to the lamp holder, or the guide wire is suspended on the lamp adapter and then the lamp holder is locked to achieve an electrical connection. Such a connection by means of the guide wire, the working procedure is complicated and the assembly efficiency is low and the defect rate of the product is high. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.